gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-19 Dolmel
The MS-19 Dolmel is a mobile suit from the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: EX Revue and the Mobile Suit Gundam Katana manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics In November UC 0079, the Principality of Zeon ordered Zeonic to develop a new mobile suit designed exclusively for space combat that would surpass even the MS-14A Gelgoog in mobility and combat abilities. The result was the MS-19 Dolmel, a high mobility mobile suit that was produced in small quantities before the One Year War ended. It used a high-powered reactor to power the large number of thrusters and verniers that gave the Dolmel a great amount of mobility. It's armament included a pair of combined beam saber/guns mounted in the forearms, a pair of 5-tube missile launchers in the chest, two multi-launchers mounted on the torso that could launch a variety of weapons from missiles to flares. It also sported and pile-driver heat-spikes on each shoulder called "heat piles" for ramming, and a short beam saber in each foot used in kicking attacks. These mobile suits were very costly to produce and only a few aces were able to use them. Armaments ;*Beam Saber/Gun :The Dolmel main weapon is a pair of Beam Saber/Gun mounts on each forearm for both close and long-range combat. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material, while the rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition and fired them. Unlike normal beam weapons of the time, instead from E-Caps, the Beam Saber/Gun draws power directly from the Dolmel's Fusion Reactor. ;*Multi Launcher :Mounted in the torso of the Dolmel is the multi launcher. This unusual device fires a variety of munitions, ranging from grenades to flares and chaff. While not to use for direct combat, they are used for various purpose, from distracting enemies, or communicating with allies, etc. ;*5-tube Missile Pod :Further adding to the Dolmel's offensive capabilities is a pair of chest-mounted missile pods. The missiles themselves are on a similar scale to warship missiles, with a single missile having the potential to destroy a mobile suit. While very powerful, the Missile Pod had a slow rate of fire and fairly little of ammunition. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Shoulder Missile Pod :Built into the shoulders of the Dolmel is two misile pod. Although much smaller than a bazooka or grenade round, these missiles can destroy light-to-medium armored targets with ease. This is the ideal weapon for mid-range anti-mobile suit purpose. ;*4-spike Heat Pile :Work just like the Zaku II's spike shoulder, but the Dolmel's Heat Pike rely on the technology of using thermal energy to heat up a metal pike to super-high temperatures. The high heat allows the pikes to begin melting the enemies armor on contact, which when combined with the force when the MS ramming into the enemy, can inflict significant damage. ;*Toe Beam :An unusual weapon of the Dolmel is a pair of short beam saber (knows as Beam Toe) mounts on each foot, used for "kicking" enemies, or reflect incoming Beam attacks. This weapon is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. Because of the Toe Beam position, the pilot must be a very skilled one to use this weapon to its fullest capability. History The Dolmel was first deployed in December of UC 0079, and saw service in the Battles of Solomon and A Baoa Qu. One was piloted by ace pilot Ramuiko Stein, who fought against the RX-78-2 Gundam, piloted by Amuro Ray. The Dolmel was eventually destroyed and Stein killed because of Amuro's superior Newtype skills. Variants ;*MS-19 Dolmel Douhet ;*MS-19E Hawkeye ;*MS-19N Katarl Picture Gallery MS-19 Dolmel.jpg MS-19 lineart.jpg Dolmel.gif 110119 01.jpg Dolmel katana.jpeg Douhet.jpg | Dolmel Douhet Notes & Trivia *The Dolmel has the distinction of being the first among certain mobile suits to be made specifically for a video game, leading the way for other units such as the Blue Destiny series, Psyco Gundam MK.III and Extreme Gundam. References Srwhotnews ace1012 p087.jpg|Game's MSV #97 - MS-19 Dolmel Dolmel spada.jpeg External links *MS-19 Dolmel on MAHQ.net ja:MS-19 ドルメル